


Always Love You

by vodka_tonic



Series: Always [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: one night in Oslo hotel room.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915210
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想開車。

However far away

I will always love you

However long I stay

I will always love you

Whatever words I say

I will always love you

I will always love you

The Cure - Lovesong 

\--

若以中情局曾經為他們這些探員租過的旅館作為比較基準，奧斯陸的這間飯店無疑是他目前為止住過最高級的一間。他猜天能這個神秘組織的財力終究比中情局還雄厚許多。雖然他還有個室友，但反正他也不是沒在出任務時跟別的搭擋共享一個房間過。更別說，這間客房內有兩張裹著昂貴絲質床單、躺起來也無比舒適的雙人大床，浴室寬敞而華美，他可見過比這慘澹幾千倍的狀況。雖然他沒忘記自己還身負重任，但在經歷一整天的自由港行動以後，他猜自己花個一晚享受這一切、洗個舒服的熱水澡、並且埋頭大睡一覺並不算過份。

況且他也挺喜歡尼爾的陪伴。

他關掉淋浴間的水龍頭，拿條潔白的浴巾將身體擦乾，脖子上披條毛巾、只套上內褲和一件寬鬆的Ｔ恤後就踏出浴室。尼爾卻不在房間內。他看了看兩張床中間的電子鐘，螢幕顯示晚上十點，而他的搭擋並未留下任何關於自己去了哪裡的訊息。

他走到尼爾的床邊，濕漉的赤腳在光潔的地板上留下水印。他看見尼爾的西裝外套、圍巾和領帶雜亂地被扔在床上，甚至連皮夾都沒被帶走。他下意識用手碰了碰那個黑色皮夾，不過立刻將手收了回來。探員的天性總讓他忍不住想去探究身邊所有人的秘密，他猜想這種衝動這就是讓所有人離開自己的原因之一。做這一行，他早已明白一個道理，那就是不要輕易太在乎與人分離。但他發現有些事情從來就難以控制。他想起幾次短暫墜入愛河的歷史，幾張已經變得陌生的面孔一一浮現在他的記憶中。曾經開懷的，憤怒與失望的，各種情緒的面容，那些男人的共通點就是都已經離他而去，每一次都讓他受傷了一點。

再觀望一陣子吧。他想。直覺告訴他，自己暫時還不必對這個由中情局的老朋友推薦給他的英國男人抱持戒心。

不過他倒是想起，前幾天辦理飯店入住手續時，尼爾為了拿出那張偽造姓名的證件，曾一瞬間被站在旁邊的他瞥見皮夾裡一張塞在卡夾裡的照片。雖然只是驚鴻一瞥，但僅從照片露出來的上緣判斷，他猜那是兩個並肩站在一起的人。

他得承認自己有些好奇。不過，他還是決定先不要刺探尼爾的私事。

他離開尼爾的床邊，走到迷你吧打開一罐可樂，倒進玻璃杯後繞過他自己的床，然後走到垂著厚重深紅色窗簾的窗邊，在落地窗旁的單人沙發上坐下。他喝著可樂，凝視窗外奧斯陸的夜景，心中仍對今日白天的行動有千百個疑問。從保險室深處的那扇門裡衝出來的那個逆行的人到底是誰？誰是這一切的幕後黑手？凱瑟琳・巴頓若發現他根本沒能偷出那幅哥雅的假畫，又會有什麼反應？

他忽然聽見自己身後傳來磁卡將房門解鎖的嗶聲。他沒回頭，只是沈默地喝著飲料，在漆黑夜空做為襯底的落地窗上清楚看見尼爾神情愉快地走進來的倒影。

「搞定了。」尼爾宣布。「我怕路特速公司在申請保險賠償時會起疑，剛剛去醫院擺平了我們的就醫紀錄。我們現在是兩個無辜的、在自由港享受尊貴服務時被突如其來的恐攻波及而吸入鹵烷、但很幸運沒造成什麼大礙的富豪以及他的助理。」

他其實不得不佩服金髮男人的思慮周詳。

「累死我了，我也得來杯飲料。」尼爾在他身後逕自走到迷你吧旁，乒乒乓乓地為自己調了一杯他沒花時間去注意究竟是什麼的酒。

他聽見男人從他身後走到窗邊，故作正經優雅地站在他對面的另一張單人座沙發旁。

「請問您自己一個人嗎，先生？」尼爾半開玩笑地問。「我是否有榮幸加入你？」

他聳聳肩，不知怎地竟配合了這個無聊的演出。「也是我的榮幸。」

尼爾忍不住笑了出來，臉上洋溢著一種難以言喻的滿足，彷彿一隻年輕而未經世事的犬類。他一言不發，看著他輕快地坐進那張空著的椅子裡。

「又是可樂？」尼爾坐下時說。「連發生今天那些怪事之後都還是堅持滴酒不沾？你不打算放鬆一下？」

「我還在思考整件事。」他無視批評啜了口手裡的飲料。

「確實很難理解。」尼爾將手中的酒精飲料擱在他們中間的那張矮茶几上，往後一仰攤在沙發椅背上慵懶地說。「所以我們的下一步該做什麼？」

「我還不確定。」他皺起眉頭。「沒拿到那幅畫，不曉得凱瑟琳・巴頓會怎麼想。」

尼爾原本後仰的頭向前收了回來。「沒拿到那幅畫就接近不了薩托，結果你最在乎的是凱瑟琳・巴頓怎麼想？」

他抬頭看了他一眼。「當然不是，任務優先。」

尼爾不置可否地動了動嘴角，拿起酒，一臉漫不經心的模樣。「怎麼，你喜歡她嗎？還是她愛上了你？」

他死盯著尼爾，隱約覺得尼爾那張看似只是隨口問問的表情裡，含有某種程度的認真。

「當然兩者都不是。」他笑了出來。

「你只是忍不住在乎她的安全。」尼爾聳肩。

「是。」他承認。「不過就只是擔心她而已。」

「你簡直善良到不像是個成功的中情局探員。」

「這個嘛，我確實不算成功。」他說。「不久之前我才被敵人給抓走凌遲了半天，技術上來說還死過一次。」

「被出賣？」尼爾揚起眉毛。

「我自己的疏忽。」

「但死過一次的你還是堅持著同情心。」

「畢竟，是我們行為的動力定義了我們。」

尼爾對這個答案不置可否，只是喝了一大口杯子裡的酒。

「總之我對她來說也只是溺水時抓住的一線生機。」他輕笑說。「我想，你可能高估了我的魅力。」

「拜託，你對我來說夠帥了。」出乎他意料之外地，尼爾十分乾脆地說。

他皺起眉頭看著眼前那張俊俏的臉龐， 思考起尼爾用詞裡那句「對我來說」的意義。

「你想太多了。」他輕描淡寫地下了結論，將可樂一口飲盡之後站起身。他取下掛在脖子上的毛巾，胡亂將一頭濕漉的黑髮給擦乾，接著隨意扔在床上。

轉過身時，他發現尼爾仍坐在椅子上皺著眉頭看著他。事實是，他從最一開始就沒能阻止自己注意到尼爾每一次皺眉時有多好看。

「幹嘛？」他問。

「我不是在開玩笑。」尼爾一口飲盡杯中的淡色酒精，站起身來。「你真的是個很有魅力的男人。」

「我並沒有說你在開玩笑。」他平靜地看著他朝他走來，步伐與姿態帶了點他在這個人身上還未曾見過的慵懶和性感，他知道那種姿態是尼爾刻意展現出來的，而他並不笨，知道這代表什麼。有一瞬間，他能感覺到身體裡的兩股力量正在交戰，一正一反。他的直覺告訴他有些奇妙的事就要發生，但腦袋裡的理智卻告訴他，那樣的事情不應該發生。

「對，你只是不願意相信。」尼爾說著，一邊動手鬆開領口的扣子。

他笑了出來。「我相不相信有差嗎？」

「我覺得有。」他注意到尼爾走入以他們的關係而言似乎太靠近的位置。

「差別在哪裡？」

問出這個問題之前他已經知道自己沒能得到解答，然而當尼爾低頭淺淺地吻上他時，他猜這行為本身似乎就是答案。他下意識閉上眼睛，吻變得深入，而他忍不住回應那個吻。他嚐到甜甜的酒精氣味，混合著尼爾的唾液在他的嘴裡溫柔翻攪。

睜開眼睛時，他在尼爾同樣剛睜開的藍色雙眼中瞥見一抹掠食動物般的野性。

實話是，他覺得那性感至極。

「你真的沒有在開玩笑。」他說。

尼爾笑了起來。

他們安靜地對視了兩、三秒，然後尼爾再次靠過來親吻他。這次他用手環住尼爾的腰。他早就想過，尼爾的腰環抱起來肯定比看起來更窄瘦，不過實際抱住尼爾並與他接吻時，他紊亂的腦袋裡第一個想到的卻是，自己竟然真的早就思考過這件事。

他們一面接吻，一面緩緩往其中一張床上移動。尼爾一面吻他，一面將手伸進他的Ｔ恤裡，他感受尼爾輕柔的觸碰，每一下都像輕微觸電般令他感覺酥麻。身體的重心慢慢被放下，當尼爾結束那個親吻，緩緩移動到下方並捲起他的Ｔ恤下擺輕吻他的下腹時，消失了數十秒的理智才像忽然接上的電路那樣，重新回到他的腦中。

「嘿。」他倏然用手肘撐起上半身。「我不覺得我們該繼續。」

尼爾嘆了一口氣，像是早就猜到他會這樣說一般，側著頭將線條優美的下巴靠在他精壯的肚子上。「繼續什麼？」

他瞪著他。

「呃，繼續我們正要做的事。」他說。「我們是搭擋，這樣有點不專業。」

「為何不專業？」尼爾用手指輕輕玩弄著他內褲褲頭的鬆緊帶，一點一點的往下勾，弄得他無法專注。「沒有酒精，沒打破你出任務的規則。」

「這會讓事情變得很複雜。」他甚至聽得見自己心臟劇烈跳動的聲響。

「誰？我跟你之間嗎？」尼爾用下巴隔著內褲輕輕磨蹭著他——這動作讓他繃緊了大腿。「聽著，這次任務之後我們可能就不會再見面了，你是個性感的男人，從你看我的目光，我知道我對你來說也有吸引力。我們都享受一下就好，就這次，不會再發生了。」

他真希望他沒把他的真心話解讀出來，並且說得如此清楚且大聲。

「你確定你不是喝多了？」他按捺著問出一個蠢問題。

尼爾輕笑。「老天，我們都知道我不過喝了一小杯加了太多冰塊的酒，清醒得很。」金髮男人隔著他的內褲輕輕啄了一下他已經開始蠢蠢欲動的器官。「現在我只想被這個好好幹一場。」

老天。他想。

於是他撐著上半身，看著尼爾爬上他正平躺著的床，並將膝蓋跨在他身體兩側的床墊上。尼爾在他面前緩慢解開襯衫扣子，露出並不算特別健壯、但鍛鍊得相當精實的胸膛，然後故意抓亂一頭金髮。他坐起身來，伸手為他解開西裝褲頭，將褲子扯到大腿，然後單手環住尼爾的腰輕輕推向自己，抬頭看向俊美的英國男人。

尼爾頭髮凌亂地垂下眼睛看著他，牽起他平放在床上的另一隻手，引導他探入他的內褲裡讓他觸碰，然後自己緩緩將內褲褪到跟西裝褲一樣的位置。他將他給握在手裡，輕輕開始前後擼動的同時，也將臉埋進尼爾平坦的小腹。他一面以綿密的吻烙印尼爾的身體，一面感受尼爾的陰莖在他的手中變得堅硬而發燙。他聽見尼爾的呼吸漸漸急促，雙手下意識按著他的肩膀，被他環抱著的腰則緊繃了起來。他一面加快手裡的速度，一面沿著尼爾淡色的恥毛一路向下吻去，淡淡的汗水味與尼爾身體的氣味融化在他的唇邊，那令他忍不住將臉埋得更深。

尼爾解放在他手裡時，濁白的體液噴濺上他的棉質Ｔ恤，而他能感覺到尼爾的身體在他的臂彎裡微微顫抖。他鬆開手，放開尼爾之前深深親吻他疲軟下來的陰莖，然後抬頭看向尼爾。抬頭的瞬間他與那對漂亮的藍色眼睛對上視線，僅有一瞬間，他竟覺得尼爾看起來有些憂傷。

「那個，抱歉。」尼爾小聲說，指了指他身上被濺上精液的Ｔ恤。

「換一件就好。」他說。

「你想要我去洗澡嗎？」尼爾說。

「不，我喜歡你的味道。」他歪著頭微笑。

金髮男人笑了起來，剛才在他眼中出現了一瞬間的濕潤感已消失無蹤。

尼爾側身坐到床尾，將內褲和西裝一起拉過腳踝，隨意扔在鋪著厚重地毯的地板上。他看著他忙著脫掉襪子和襯衫，自己也動手將Ｔ恤往上拉過頭頂扔到一旁，僅剩下內褲仍包裹著他的下身。已經一絲不掛的尼爾在他面前側身躺下，優雅得像是一隻修長的豹。他橫過去，用手撫過尼爾像奶油般滑順的身體，尼爾發出幾乎細不可聞的哼聲。他慢慢移動到尼爾的臀邊，伸手將男人結實的雙腿給分開；他引導著尼爾彎起一隻腿，而他則鑽進他雙腿間的隙縫裡。

將舌頭貼上尼爾的洞口時，他聽見尼爾深深吸了一口氣。他看不見尼爾的臉，但不知怎地卻下意識想起白天在自由港時尼爾試著憋氣的模樣，令他絲毫無法理解的是，腦海裡尼爾漲紅的臉讓他感到異常興奮。或許他從頭到尾都在夢想這一刻。他自己知道這是事實。他知道打從一開始在孟買見面，尼爾就一直吸引著他。

他輕輕舔舐著他，尼爾側躺著，他能感受到尼爾彷彿開放著身體任由他開拓。尼爾或許很習慣這個，他想。這念頭沒來由地令他感到些許惱火——雖然他根本沒有立場覺得惱火。

他像試圖撬開一個鎖那樣用舌尖探索著尼爾。他濕潤他的每一處皺褶，舔開他緊繃的部位，然後在尼爾漸漸發出難以壓抑的悶哼時，毫無預警地將舌頭探進他的身體裡。尼爾下意識抓緊了床單，終於第一次在他面前叫出聲來。他將臉退開，換上手指伸進尼爾身體更深處的位置。溫熱的觸感包覆著他，他加入第二根、第三根手指，輕輕攪動確保尼爾已經像奶油一樣柔軟。

起身時，他看見尼爾頭髮凌亂地從床上爬起來和他一起跪在床上，眼神中帶點倔強。

他在尼爾面前褪下內褲，讓已經半勃的陰莖彈出來。尼爾低頭盯著他看，不知怎地他反而感覺有點奇怪。不只是因為自己正在和搭擋做愛的緣故而已，而是他知道自己的尺寸向來算是雄偉，不過尼爾似乎不太覺得驚訝。

這個念頭也讓他有點嫉妒。但他不會承認。

「好了，現在躺下來。」尼爾拿起兩顆枕頭安置在床頭，一邊這麼說，語氣像是命令。

他順從地半躺下，舒服地將背靠在枕頭上。尼爾跨過他的身上，半坐在他的身上，用已經鬆軟且被舔得濕潤的穴口輕輕來回磨擦他逐漸緊繃漲大的陰莖。他凝視著他，尼爾閉著眼睛前後搖盪著身體，他想告訴他此時他看起來有多驚人地性感，但話語到嘴邊仍被吞回喉嚨。

「可以了。」他啞著聲音說。「尼爾。」

尼爾睜開眼睛，漠然地望著他。「你想進來嗎？」

「我想。」他說。

「說出來。」尼爾說。

「我想要你。」

「說完整一點。」尼爾掀起調皮的微笑。

「我想插進你裡面然後用力幹你。」

像是說出正確的通關密碼一般，尼爾笑了起來，然後將手探到他們之間，抓著他滾燙的陰莖，緩緩坐了進去。他的第一個念頭是尼爾的甬道緊得讓他快發狂，然而溫暖的肉壁逐漸緊緊裹住他的全部時，他的腦海很快又被那感受給弄得一片空白。尼爾坐在他的身上，喘著氣低頭看他，他迎上他的目光，然後尼爾開始動了起來。他粗喘，任由喉頭恣意發出低沈的呻吟。尼爾抬起身體讓他離開他的體內，然後又重新將他給整個吞進那片柔軟裡，且一次比一次更用力。尼爾伸手按住他的腹肌，而他鉗住他的腰不斷向上頂，抽插的動作逐漸失去主導者，他們在律動裡漸漸找到同步的頻率。

頻率漸漸慢下來時，他看見尼爾眼角的濕潤。

尼爾離開他的身體，在他身旁安靜躺下。他爬起來，先在尼爾身上落下幾個零碎的吻，接著跪坐起來，將尼爾修長的雙腿打開，用雙手輕輕抬起。

尼爾將頭側向一邊，緊張似將食指的關節輕咬在齒間。他再次進入他，尼爾發出悅耳的微弱哼聲，他緩緩進出了幾下，接著忽然猛幹進尼爾的深處。尼爾叫了出來，聲音裡帶著愉悅的顫音。他退出來，接著再一次撞進尼爾裡面，並且逐漸加快抽插的頻率。尼爾的雙腿在他身後纏上他的腰，雙手則下意識抓住他的大腿，順著他幹他的頻率一再推向他自己。快感將他給吞噬，尼爾美妙的身體像一團正在融化他的焰火，他衝刺著，直到他感覺自己快要高潮。

「我要射了。」他慌亂地試著抽出來。

「不，別離開。」尼爾收緊了纏繞住他的雙腿。「我想要。」

探員的果斷和機動性在此時毫無用武之地。他閉上眼睛，在尼爾柔軟熾熱的身體裡迎來高潮，當眼前的空白退去，再次睜開眼睛時，他看見尼爾在他的身下顫抖。

有一瞬間他甚至分不清楚是誰先主動親吻了誰。然而隨後那個漫長而親暱的接吻，在他很久很久之後的回憶裡，似乎提前定義了他們之間的一切。

退出尼爾身體時，他瞥見白濁的體液流出來弄髒了床單。他在尼爾身旁躺下，伸手揉了揉尼爾凌亂的金髮。尼爾像一隻順從的貓那樣笑了出來，傾身將頭靠在他深色的胸膛旁。

「所以，我還在你的小組裡嗎？」尼爾問。  
「明天再說吧。」他閉上眼睛說。「我還在思考。」

「是嗎？」尼爾語氣疲倦地咕噥著。「我可以理解你懷疑我。」

「我沒有懷疑你。」

「嗯哼。」尼爾的嗓音越來越模糊。

他們膚色相異的雙腿在潔白的床單上彼此交纏。他閉著眼睛，思考起方才尼爾說過的，這樣的事情以後絕不會再發生了。這不過就是一個晚上的事情而已，不過他必須承認，這是一場非常美好的性愛。透過這場性愛，他感覺自己跟尼爾之間似乎有所連結，不過他暫時無法思考箇中原因。

許多年之後，他會發現尼爾所說的「這不會再發生了」既是謊言，也是實話。對他們其中一人來說這確實是最後一次。對另一個人來說，則是開始之前的開始。

「對了。」然後他聽見尼爾在睡著之際忽然再次開口，他猜他肯定聽錯了他說的話，又或者尼爾將他誤認為某個遙遠過去的愛人。

「我也愛你。」尼爾說。

\--

「所以我們會上床嗎？」

聽見這句漫不經心提出的問題，他猛然抬起頭，將銳利的目光投向年輕的英國青年。

「什麼？」他問。

「或者我該問你，我們有上床嗎？」尼爾將一把槍塞進正在打包的槍袋裡。「在那個時候。」

他試圖不正面回答這個問題。

「什麼時候？」他反問。

「喔，少來了，你知道我的意思。」年輕的尼爾白了他一眼。「在2020年，你跟我第一次見面時，我們有發生過關係嗎？」

他下意識眨了眨眼睛。

「你知道的，規定是不能說。」他說。

尼爾震驚地放下槍袋，特地從床邊走到他這一側盯著他打量了好幾秒。

「我的老天。」青年驚呼。「我們做了。」

他聳肩。「我不能說有或沒有，這是規定。」

尼爾沈默地走回床的另一側拿起槍袋，悶悶不樂地繼續往裡頭塞其他武器。

「嘿。」他走向他年輕且即將永遠離他遠去的情人。「別為了這種不確定的事情生氣。」

「發生的事情已經發生了。」尼爾看了他一眼。「所以它才不是什麼不確定的事。」

這部分他無法反駁。

「我不敢相信這麼多年來你都沒告訴我。」尼爾說。

當時的你也沒告訴我。他想。關於多年後這一切，我們曾經無數次纏綿的過往。

他猜這是他們之間永遠難以避免的秘密。

「所以誰先開始的？」尼爾問。「你狼性大發撲倒我嗎？還是我應該要主動？」

「我不能告訴你。」他冷靜地說。

「所以你承認我們做了吧！」尼爾氣憤地說。

他望著他生氣的情人，不合時宜地就著這個話題想起多年前，在奧斯陸的那間高級飯店裡，尼爾在窗邊坐在他對面喝著酒微笑的美好模樣。現在的尼爾還要過上五、六年才會變成當時的尼爾，但事實上，無論是何時的尼爾，從遙遠的孟買開始，他始終都為他著迷。

如果能用拯救世界以外的任何條件交換，他都會毫不猶豫交換出去，只為留下他摯愛的情人。

然而他與尼爾都是會為了信念而獻上心臟的人。他想。

所以他才必須目送尼爾離去，即使知道這就是真正的告別。

「聽我說。」他走過去，擁抱住年輕的英國男人。「無論到時候發生什麼事，有一句話我都必須趁現在說出口。」

他想起那一夜，尼爾在他身旁睡著時的囈語。

「自始至終我都愛你。」

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的超不會寫肉真的對不起大家好想死ＸＤＤＤ  
> 註解一下，飯店的隔天早晨就接尼爾很色情的開水壺蓋那段這樣。


End file.
